


Tobacco

by ShadowPrime2002



Series: The Maze Runners [1]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Depressed Thomas, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, End Game is a big part of this but everyone in Avengers is OOC kind of, Erica Reyes is a Little Shit, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Isaac Lahey is a Little Shit, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, OC is the daughter of Tony Stark, Percy Jackson is a Good Bro, Percy is a Dork, Rebecca has Telekinesis and Hydrokinesis, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Being an Asshole, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Vernon Boyd is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPrime2002/pseuds/ShadowPrime2002
Summary: Rebecca, Thomas, and Newt are home at last but how come they still can't remember.





	Tobacco

**Author's Note:**

> Quick starter chapter

"Next stop Beacon Hills!" The conductor upfront announced. I looked to Newt and Thomas with a skeptical look on my face. "Why are we being sent here?" I asked and the Newt shrugged.

"Thomas apparently has family here." I sighed before feeling my bag for the knife I had hidden. Feeling the rough handle through the fabric of my bag put a small smile on my face.

I looked out the window as we passed a sign with mountains and the words 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' on it. I leaned back onto my seat with a sigh.

A hand rested on my thigh and I looked over at Newt.

He gave me a weak smile and I grabbed his hand in mine. He gave me a nervous look and I laughed quietly. I leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. "You'll be fine, Agra," I mumbled as we entered the town. "You're being quiet, Thomas?" I muttered looking at my best friend with worry. "I'm fine." He mumbled with his eyes closed. I rolled my eyes as the bus rolled to a stop. "You may exit the bus now." The conductor announced and I stood up still holding Newts hand. We carefully shuffled to the front being careful to avoid stepping on someone's foot. "So, where are we going?" I asked stepping off the bus. "That blue house over there." Thomas pointed his finger at a nice looking house. "Want to race?" I asked with a smirk. Thomas and Newt looked at each other with a shrug.

"Go!" I shouted and we all took off as a man and a few other people walked out of the house. I ran ahead of Newt and ran side-by-side with Thomas. "I'm gonna kick your ass, Thomas!" I shouted pushing him lightly before running ahead of him. "No fair Rebecca!" He shouted trying to catch up. I laughed and pushed my legs harder. Within seconds we all reached the house where the people I saw were watching us in shock. "I win!" I cheered as Thomas stopped next to me followed by Newt.

"Stiles?" Someone questioned and I looked over at a kid with puppy eyes. "Who the fuck is Stiles?" I asked putting on my cold demeanor. He motioned to Stiles as I hid my confusion. "His name isn't Stiles." I said as Thomas put a hand on my shoulder. "My name is Thomas, this is Rebecca and Newt." He said pointing at all of us. I glared at him angrily and smacked the back of his head.

"Come facciamo a sapere che non sono cattivi o cattivi?" I spat out angrily.

"Corrispondono all'immagine che Theresa mi ha dato!" He exclaimed and I glared at him.

"Qualunque cosa." I muttered and looked back to the group as Thomas talked to them.

"I'm Scott, this is Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Erica, and Derek." Scott said looking at all of us skeptically.

"What's your accent?" Lydia asked and I officially decided I didn't like her.

"Irish." I said giving a fake smile.

She glared at me with a suspicious look on her face.

"I don't like you." I said bluntly and she looked at me shocked.

"Everyone likes me and you'd be no different." She smirked and I fought the urge to punch her.

"You're annoying and I don't like you so fuck off!" I spat glaring at her nearly full force.

Erica glared at me and went to punch me but I caught her fist.

Everyone looked at me shocked including Thomas but he quickly smirked.

I let go of her fist and punch her across the cheek. She fell to the ground holding her cheek with tears in her eyes.

"Don't fuck with me!" I sneered going over to Newt. "I'm fucking tired." I mumbled laying my head on his shoulder. He put a kiss on my head and laid his head gently on mine.

I watched Lydia help Erica up and check on her. Everyone but the Sheriff and Derek looked shocked when Erica showed a bruise on her face. "Can we go inside?" I asked looking at the Sheriff tiredly. He nodded and we all went inside leaving Erica outside with Lydia. "I don't have any extra rooms but Stiles with one bed in-" Thomas cut him off. "It's fine we don't sleep but a few hours we'll be fine sharing or taking turns." Thomas said opening his door. "Ok...I got you each a phone and if you need anything my number is on them." He said handing us all similar phones to those the FBI had. I nodded at him gratefully giving him a genuine smile that I rarely give people. We all shuffled into the room and I nearly cried at the sight of a nice bed. I dropped my bag and did a front flop onto the bed. "I'm in love!" I shouted but it was muffled by the blankets.

The bed bounced as they both flopped on each side of me. I rolled over onto my back with them doing the same. "How long do you think until they find out about my powers?" I asked looking at them. "They're stupidly smart so who knows," Thomas shrugged. "I don't like Scott though, I feel like he might be the reason behind something but I don't know what." He said looking at the ceiling. I grabbed their hands in mine and we looked at the ceiling until sleep grasped us in its hand and we fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Agra means love in Irish terms
> 
> Come facciamo a sapere che non sono cattivi o cattivi?  
> -How do we know they aren't bad people or Wickd?
> 
> Corrispondono all'immagine che Theresa mi ha dato  
> -They match the picture Theresa gave me.
> 
> Qualunque Cosa  
> -Whatever


End file.
